It's Just A Video Game, Blaise
by Salicky
Summary: It's all fun and games until Mack decides to go all out against Blaise in a Video game. What will happen? That's for you to find out.


**okay okay, I was told to write a selfcest for Blaise/Mack... I don't know whether or not I actually like this piece of work, because I am not too familiar with the manga. But, I'll leave it up to you, the reader to review if you'd like. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS THE STORY.**

* * *

Blaise and Mack were seated in front of the television in Blaise's, well their, house, playing videogames. Well, they /were/ playing videogames up until the point where Mack fuckin' shot Blaise's character in the head, instantly killing the soldier on the spot. This caused the younger blond to cry out in anguish as his character fell, though afterwards he turned to face the older one to hiss, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, MACK? THIS IS LIKE THE FIFTEENTH TIME YOU'VE KILLED ME, LIKE, HOLY SHIT. YOU NEED TO FUCKING STOP."

Blaise's anger as well as his immaturity about this made Mack chuckle. Oh, he was a rather spunky guy a couple years back…. "Oh shut up, it's just a stupid game," Mack stated rather nonchalantly as he completely ignored the rest of Blaise's rantings about his, Mack's, habit of camping out in one spot. To be completely honest the older blond found this to be rather amusing, just the mere fact that Blaise was easily angered by a videogame. It was hard to believe that he, himself, used to act like this.

"So, are we going to continue playing this game or not?" Mack finally asked after letting his younger self rant for about a good five minutes only to hear a, 'Hell no, fuck you' in response. Now, hearing this made the older blond quirk a brow as he slowly directed his attention to his younger self. Had Blaise really just said that? Oh, he was fairly sure he did.

So, in response to that Mack swiftly moved to pin the other down, smiling deviously as he did so, "Oh, I didn't know you'd be into this kind of shit, but I'd be happy to oblige, Blaise.~" And with that he forcefully locked lips with the one underneath him, which, in turn, caused the younger one to tense up ever so slightly before actually melting into this kiss. After a while of just fervently moving their lips against each other's, the older one here decided it would be fun to do some teasing. So, Mack broke the kiss and let his lips hover over the younger one's, completely ignoring the low whine the other elicited shortly after the kiss broke.

"Oh shit, Mack. What the fuck are you thinking?" was exactly what Blaise said, though Mack's selective hearing translated it into, 'Oh sweet Arceus, why did you stop?' which sounds like begging. So, of course he was going to press further and teasingly slide a hand up the other's shirt, lightly brushing it across their abdomen as he murmured, "You gotta beg for it."

Blaise tried to retain that serious 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look but ended up failing epically as he felt a cold hand on his stomach. Holy fuck, Mack's hand was really cold, so cold it made him shiver while possible letting a soft sound pass his lips in the process of shivering. Mack was definitely making it hard for him to resist this, not that he was giving much resistance to begin with. The younger blond wanted to say, 'hell no you fucking asshole' but he knew himself better than that. He knew that if he were to say that his older self would probably just chuckle and shake his head before proceeding to continue with this unnecessary teasing, so instead of saying what had first come to mind Blaise snapped, "I'm not going to fuckin' beg for it; you know me better than that. Let's just get this over with so we never have to do it again!"

The older blond let out a low chuckle, just as the younger one had predicted, moving to unbutton and discard the other's pants while wearing that sick satisfied smirk he'd get when he was about to have his way. "Oh, we will little me, we will."

Blaise knew that he was in for one hell of a ride from that point on, because, well, it was Mack. Though, he honestly saw no harm in this. After all he was pretty sure this wasn't going to happen again…..

Well, that's what he thought.


End file.
